Charged particle beam apparatuses, such as an electron microscope used for manufacture, measurement, inspection, and the like of semiconductor wafers are provided with a stage that moves the position of a sample in order to irradiate a desired position of the sample with a beam. Such a stage is provided with a drive mechanism for moving the sample in at least two directions so as to move the sample in two-dimensional directions. Additionally, PTL 1 discloses a stage apparatus using both a coarse movement stage and a slight movement stage. More specifically, PTL 1 discloses a stage apparatus that supports a stage on which the sample is placed by a second drive device that is capable of performing slight movement driving in two directions, and supports the stage by a first drive device that is a coarse movement mechanism that moves the second drive device in one direction. By dividing the drive mechanism into two in this way, a load (movable mass) on one drive mechanism can be reduced. More specifically, the stage apparatus that is supported by a pneumatic hydrostatic bearing (second drive device) that moves the stage, on which the sample is placed, in one direction and in the other direction, and that moves the second drive device by a uniaxial stage (first drive device) is disclosed. By dividing the drive mechanism into a plurality of drive mechanisms in this way, it is possible to reduce a burden that one drive mechanism bears.